


Little Red

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Bondage, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Outdoor Sex, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Elements, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tearing of clothes, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom makes a naughty little pitstop behind an old oak tree on his way to dilver some treats for his grandma.He thinks that no one saw but unfortunately for him a big black wolf saw everything and will not let his dirty deed go unpunished.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 32





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and lowkey wanna write more. 
> 
> If you wanna see a continuation to this story please let me know also if you have any ideas please comment them. ♡

Dom skiped through the dense woods humming a little tune carrying a basket of treats for his grandma completely oblivious to the fact that a terrifying black wolf was stalking him from behind. 

The bright red cloak he wore was like one big target the wolf licked its lips and let out deep growl Dom turned around to see the beast looking down at him with hunger in his blue grey eyes.

Dom was frozen in fear he could barely move the wolf took advantage of this and tackled the boy to the ground causing his basket to fall and spill out all over the forest floor. 

"Please dont eat me Mr. Wolf please take my food instead,"Dom pleaded his voice shaking with fear.

Unfortunately Dom's food was not what the wolf wanted he wanted something more something better than food he wanted flesh. 

Dom winced as the creature pushed back his red hood showing its sharp teeth as if to say I'll kill you in minutes dont fucking move. 

The wolf snarled and drug its razor sharp fangs across Dom's chest riping his shirt open gently teasing his nipples with the pointed edges of his teeth. 

Dom let out a small moan his mind clouded with a new sense of need. 

The wolf riped off his cloak which seemed to help him conceal himself, the blood red cloak fell to the ground and Dom looked up to see a rather hansome man who was stark naked thick black hair partially covered his muscular body the beast was staring down at his paralyzed figure a look of lust in his eyes. 

The creature cuped his large hands over Dom's mouth silencing him.

Agressevly tearing his black trousers off leaving the boy completly nude his cock fully erect and twitching with need. 

"You want me dont you little red,"the man groaned his voice deep tainted with a thick Scottish accent. 

Dom said nothing he stayed silent his body craving sex he felt so dirty to be turned on by the strange man but he couln't help it there was just something about him that Dom found attractive. 

Without a word the beastly man began to fondle Dom's manhood playing with his balls full of semen aching for release the man's hands were rough and filled with calluses his nails long and sharp. 

Dom shivered his naked body exposed to the elements his pale skin freezing from the crisp air. 

The beast had his hands pinned up above his head there was no way that he could escape so Dom just succumbed to his advances bucking his hips up into the others rough hands aching for some kind of friction. 

"I want the whole forest to hear you scream my name,"the creature wispred into Dom's ear. 

"Tell me your name let it be the only word on my lips,"Dom spoke his mind blurry his pale green eyes foggy with desire. 

"Adam my name is Adam," the creature replied. 

Dom breathed deeply and closed his eyes tight as Adam drug him up off the forest floor and pinned his partially nude body up against a tree tying him down to a branch with a peice of his red cloak. 

Once that was done Adam presented his masive member to the puny boy teasing him with its tip.

Dom was terrified he knew such a massive length would never fit inside of him this was the first time he had ever tried anal sex sure he had played with his hole before but this was different. 

The bambi eyed boy swalloed hard as Adam abruptly thrusted his entire member into his tight hole.

"Fook stop please,"Dom cried out his puckred hole was streaching out further then ever before, luckly his asshole was loose and preped from his fingering session behind an old oak tree.

He had made a little pleasure pitstop on his way to his grandmother's house.

"You know that you want this, I saw you playing with yourself earlier little whore,"Adam snarled picking up the pase of his thrusts. 

Dom blushed and hid his face in shame.

"Filthly little boy playing with your arse in the middle of the woods you deserve to be punished,"Adam hummed ramming into Dom's hole harder forcing the boy to take all of him including his large knot balls deep.

"Ughh Adam please punish me I dont deserve to walk again,"Dom moaned throwing his head back against the tree. 

Adam smirked and pulled out of Dom only to tease his rim and forefully push back into him.

"I'm gonna breed you I'm not gonna be nice your ass Is mine,"Adam hissed his claws diging into the soft flesh of the others pale bottom. 

"Ohhh fook,"Dom cried out his bright red hair strewn all over his forehead which was driping with sweat he could barely take Adam's knot it hurt so bad and could barely fit inside of him. 

"Adam"

"Adam"

Please breed me......uhhh....make me your boy....ohhh

Dom wimpred his tight heat constricting around the others length greedly taking it all in the head of Adam's cock pressing up against his prostate abusing the throbbing peice of flesh. 

Without warning Adam let out a loud growl followed by an ear ear piercing howl.

Dom felt Adam's heavy dick twitch inside of him releasing a large load of thick white semen most of which driped out of his streached out hole and spilled onto the forest floor.

"Your such a good boy,"Adam mused pulling out leaving Dom with a creampie his arse overflowing with cum. 

Adam smiled looking at the boy tied up to the tree needy cries of desperation falling from his full lips. 

"Please dont leave me like this,"Dom begged trying to get free his bottom cherry red from the rough tree bark his legs brused. 

Adam laughed to himself and reluctantly untied Dom from the tree helping him dress in what was left of his cloak.

"Could you stay with me I think that I want to be with you,"Dom mumbled his eyes filled with love for the man who had just taken the last ounce of innocence he had left. 

"Of course,"Adam responded with a smile taking the exausted boy in his big strong arms returing to his wolf form...


End file.
